


No chance Rick.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Rick has his eye on Kayleigh.  But she's not interested . Kieron unknowingly sees the future.





	No chance Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened at the staff night out at Wethers , and why does Kayleigh dislike Rick ?

" You sure you don't mind? "

" I told you already Kay, I'm doing nowt else anyway, it's not a bother, anyway it's your car and your petrol"

" It's your time though"

" Like I said nowt else to do anyway "

" Elaine definitely a no go then ?"

" Water under the bridge Kay, ship sailed and I wasn't onboard "

Kayleigh walked into the living room, still putting her earrings in.

" Looking good sis, you on the pull are you ?"

" No Kieron I'm not "

" Sorry , it's just that since Joe you ……….."

" Don't mention his name okay, I'm staying out of the dating game for a bit truth be told, I don't think there's a decent man this side of the bleedin Pennines, at least that's how I feel right now anyway "

" Nuff said "

" Sorry, I didn't include you in that by the way "

" Never thought you did "

" Right, I'm ready"

" Right short arse , let's go"

 

It took about 20 minutes to drive to the Wetherspoons in town that was the venue for tonight's party, Kieron joked with his big sister all the way there.

" Right, here you are, phone me and I'll pick you up "

" There's no need "

" That weren't a request Kay, I wanna know you're safe, so phone me okay ?"

" Okay, you could come in wi me if you like though"

" Will Elsie be there ?"

" Yes"

" No ta , bye love" Kieron wound the window up and drove off.

" Kieron,  KIERON " Elsie shouted and waved, as she ran out of the doors.

" Missed him Els "

" Aye, but I'll catch him again, don't you worry missy, come away in love, I've got one in for you"

"Thanks Els, who's in ?"

" Well …………….."

 

Kayleigh wasn't in a drinking mood, she didn't know why, but she wasn't she had nursed her first Vodka and coke for ages, this her second was lasting longer.

" Ow"

" Wey hey Kayleigh love how you doing tonight ?"

"I was alright until you slapped my arse "

" Only being friendly love, being nice "

" Well go be nice somewhere else Rick , okay ?"

" Aw don't be like that love, live a little eh ?"

Before Kayleigh could answer, Rick was dragged to the bar by Sean Bannon.

" Hi Kayleigh "

" Hello Donna,  you're looking pretty tonight "

" Thanks, eh look Kayleigh are you, I mean none of my business if you are, but are you and Rick ?"

" Me and Rick what ?"

" Just well, sort of, are you like ?"

" No !, we most definitely are not, did he say we were ?"

" Oh no,no I was just checking, not wanting to step on anyone's toes "

" My feet are well clear love, you go for it "

" Kayleigh!! " Elsie was waving from a table near the back, Kayleigh went and joined her, together with Sharon and Janine, she spent a nice hour.

" My round, same again ladies? " Kayleigh asked.

All her friends wanted the same drinks, just like they always did.

She made her way to the bar and waited patiently.

" Ow , Rick piss off "

" Oh come on love, you're well upholstered, like I said just being friendly "

" Like I said, piss off "

" Loosen up love eh , chill the fuck out "

Before Kayleigh could answer, Rick turned and walked off, she shrugged and placed her order at the bar. She took the drinks to the table and decided to phone Kieron, she wasn't enjoying tonight as much as she had hoped.

" Who you phoning ?" Sharon asked.

" Kieron, but don't tell, you know who " She nodded towards Elsie who was deep in conversation with a group of guys on a stag.

" Okay, no worries love, best he forgets it eh ?"

" Aye, and as soon as possible, poor lovey " Janine added.

Kayleigh waited ten minutes and then saying goodbye to Sharon and Janine, decided to slip outside and wait for her little brother. As she headed out Rick slapped her arse again.

" Dickhead " Kayleigh said and continued out, Rick followed.

" I'm only trying to attract your attention Kayleigh "

" Well you did, so now you have it, piss off "

" Still playing hard to get eh ?"

" Pardon ?"

" You know I like you, how about it eh ?"

" About what ?"

" Going out wi me ?"

" With you ?"

" Aye "

" No chance Rick, never ever " She walked away from him, he followed.

" You should be grateful you know, you're in no position to be fussy "

She spun on her heels,

" Grateful, to you ?"

" They ain't knocking your door down love are they, you're desperate for a baby, everyone knows that, it ain't my first priority but I'd knock you up "

" You …….." Kayleigh knew what she wanted to say but couldn't get the words out. Instead she turned around and started walking away, again he followed.

" You're past your sell by date Kayleigh, not got long left love, you had your chance with your Adonis, Joe was it ?, muscle man, but you couldn't keep him could you, I heard he was shagging your cousin last time you saw him. And here I am offering, and you think I'm not good enough, you're…………."

" Not desperate enough to date a low life like you, that's what I'm not, nor am I lacking in decency or common sense, I'm looking for a man Rick, not a self centered adolescent with delusions of sexual grandeur, so fuck off, Donna likes you, go like her back "

" Kayleigh " Rick shouted and made to walk toward her.

" You heard her pal, do one okay ? "

" What's it got to do wi you ?"

" If my sister's unhappy, I'm unhappy pal, and I don't like being unhappy, do you ?"

As Kieron spoke he had shortened the distance between himself and Rick, and had put Kayleigh behind him.

" No "

" Good, you go in the pub and be happy, me and Kayleigh will be happy out her, get it ?"

Kieron delivered his final line as he stood toe to toe with Rick, Rick turned and went back in .

" You okay love ? " Kieron asked as Kayleigh fastened her belt.

" Aye thanks, just another loser, wanting to date me "

" He looked about 12 " Kieron said smiling.

" Don't think his IQ is that high" the two of them laughed as they drove home.

" You get your jammies on babe, I'll make us proper squaddie tea "

" Okay "

" Urgh, what on earth is this ?" Kayleigh said tasting the brew Kieron had prepared.

" Strong squaddie tea like I said , put hair on your chest "

" Really?"

" Well maybe not, anyway what was all that with Dick ?"

" His names Rick "

" I know his name " Kieron smiled.

" He asked me out"

" And ?"

" I'm not interested, never would be in his case "

" And he doesn't handle rejection "

" No "

" You must really hate this Donna bird, if you're setting her up wi him "

" Nowt will come of it Kieron, even she's not that daft "

" Oh well "

" There must be someone out there for me Kieron, surely to God "

" We're atheist"

" You know what I mean? "

" Course I do, I'm only toying wi ye, anyway thought you weren't dating ?"

" I'm not ,I was just saying, there must be someone eh ?"

" There's someone for everyone Kay, he'll turn up someday, you mark my words. Out of the blue , boom Mr Right will come ringing that doorbell asking for you, and that'll be it , Kayleigh Kitson, lost in love "

" You don't half talk some shite Kieron, but I love you regardless, night night"

" Night sis, see you in the morning "

" Oh that reminds me, you can have my car tomorrow if you want ?"

" How come ?"

" There's a new car share scheme started at work, I'm getting picked up tomorrow, by my manager no less, night ,night "

" Bloody car share, nowt will come of that " Kieron said under his breath.


End file.
